


To break a broken character

by schierlingsbecher



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Grieving, Hurt, Wanda's POV, fem! Spider-Man, fem!Spideypool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schierlingsbecher/pseuds/schierlingsbecher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not yet sorted scenes of the life of Wanda Wilson and Petra Parker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minique/gifts), [The High Warlock Of Brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+High+Warlock+Of+Brooklyn).



> Inspired by every meal I shared with my lovely [Warlock](http://the-high-warlock-of-brooklyn.tumblr.com//) ♥_♥.  
> Found the courage because my wonderful [Minique](http://miniquie.tumblr.com/) keeps being my bliss and sweet cactus ♥.
> 
> I want to add more to this, I just don't know when, so stay tuned.

Soft muttering filled the air, mixed with the light clinging of silverware and created a steady flow of sound throughout the spacious room. The smell of food was very prominent, adding to the busy atmosphere. The scent had her stomach growling in anticipation, yet she couldn’t give in to her appetite and enjoy herself. Her awareness was too strained with concentration, paying attention to every little sound that reached her ears, while her hands alternately clenched up and trembled. Even the smallest sound seemed enormous; chatter, laughter, noise. Wanda pulled at the cotton bands of the large hood she hid her face in.

_Everybody’s staring._

_Nobody’s staring – they’re eating._

She blinked rapidly to focus on the menu instead of the voices whispering in her head. The writing in front of her came into focus, blurred and cleared again, until she could read the elegantly curved letters and forced herself to take a deep breath. Why should anybody be staring at her, when the restaurant was crowded and full of life? There was so much to look at; the printed wallpaper, the plants occupying every corner, all these tables with other people to look at but her.

She read the headlines on the menu again and tried to concentrate on her tummy rumbles, determined to enjoy this lunch. Her eyes stopped at the section “specialty of the house”.

Wanda would’ve liked to take the soup, at least her stomach grumbled even louder when she read it and her mouth watered at the thought of spicy broth and sweet vegetables, but that would inevitably lead to eating with a spoon, meaning she would have to raise her head, expose her face and risk to let everyone or _anyone_ here see her visage. And she wouldn’t risk that. Almost immediately, her fingers ran nervously over her neck and bald head, feeling the bumps and scars on her skin. Normally she would’ve worn a wig out here – in public – but only the thought of sticky tape and scratchy hair made her skin ache and shivers run down her spine. No option. Not today. It just was not her day. Wanda’s sight landed on the headline below – noodle soups. Oh god, fuck this.

Just as her mind boiled up with barely suppressed anger and frustration, her skin feeling even tighter than usual and her fists clenching, a foot tapped hers, bringing her back to the present.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Petra murmured without lifting her gaze from the menu card. Her voice was firm, her tone accusing Wanda of the thoughts that made her so painfully aware of her maimed body and brain. Her voice was firm. But her intention was gentle.

Because Petra knew of her wrecked mind. Petra knew of her doubt and her fears. Petra knew.

_Sorry to break the spell but everybody knows we’re the troubled kid in kindergarten. That’s why we’re so much fun!_

_Would you please shut up when we’re having a short moment of delight and emotional insight for once?_

She ignored the voices and smiled slowly. Why would anybody spare a glance at ugly Wanda, when they had Petra, precious, pretty and strong, to marvel at? Her presence was like a soothing caress for the tension that had risen in Wanda’s chest. Petra - sitting across the table, her legs casually crossed, her marvelously bright eyes veiled with strands of her hair that seemed dark golden in the warm light of the room - was the most beautiful thing here. Nobody would mind Wanda. She was a sight like an expensive painting hanging on the wall of a fancy-ass mansion, normally much too valuable to step too close to it, and it belonged to Wanda.

“I bet you don’t, baby girl.”

Petra raised an eyebrow, still looking down into the menu, but a pleased grin spread on her face “Oh, I bet I do.”

Reaching over the table, Wanda didn’t need to wait for Petra to extend a hand and entangled their fingers. They shared a short glance, rich brown eyes meeting blurred ocher ones for a second, before their waiter approached them.

“Okay ladies?” he asked friendly.

“I’ll have the lasagna, no onions, and the chicken with 34. And an extra serving of these fried… little thingies you serve with sandwiches, please.” Petra concluded and handed back her menu, her free hand running through her hair. The waiters had eventually stopped asking whether she “ _was_ sure” or explaining their servings were rather huge when she’d put away a plate of fish fingers and fries for three, but Wanda knew she still felt a little awkward about it. Beneath her blouse she could see the red hem of the spandex suit Petra still wore, having had no time to change but just slip into her normal clothes. It wasn’t her fault she could eat like two starving workmen when she’d just finished a 12-hour-shift of spideying around the city and beating up bad boys – in fact Wanda admired how she managed all that.

The waiter tapped silently on the display of the ordering gadget, before finally turning to Wanda. Her inner babbling stopped and left her in the silence of her thoughts.

“Errr…”

Shit.

_Shit._

_Booyah!_

“Errr…”

“She’ll have your soup de jour,” Petra said softly and squeezed Wanda’s fingers, “We’ll keep her menu for dessert.”

With a short nod, their waiter disappeared again. Wanda laughed a little too loud.

“Baby girl’s always the queen of the castle!” she beamed, but not without mouthing a shy thanks to her.

-

When they left, a cold blow of air hit their faces. It still wasn’t the time of the year to be outside only with a thin jacket and thinking of the blouse Petra wore under her cardigan, Wanda shivered. She wrapped her girl in her leather jacket as best as she could while walking, pressing her close to her body thereby. Immediately, a warm hand slid under Wanda’s hoodie and soft fingertips ran over her side, over the scars and marks covering her skin. The stinging of the cold weather vanished. All that remained was a trace of warmth and the hot feeling that Petra was there, right next to her, her head leaning against Wanda’s shoulder. Her slightly smaller frame fit perfectly against her and the sweet scent of Petra’s hair brushed her cheeks and enveloped them both. Wanda took a deep breath, feeling the familiar fragrance spread in her lungs and on her tongue, warming her from the inside, caused by something different than body heat.

“Home?”

“Yeah, I’m tired…”

Wanda pressed her mouth to the top of Petra’s head, kissing the strands of brown hair.

“Okay baby girl.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A birthday gift for my lovely Minique ♥
> 
> My favourite threesome relationship...

Thick orange light fell through the window, making the whirling dust grains glisten like stars in the setting sun. Only a faint breeze of fresh air found its way into the room and cut through the remaining heat of the ending day that was still trapped in the apartment. Little sounds, so small they didn’t make it far through the stuffy air, stumbled gracelessly over her lips, enveloped them both in hot breaths and soft touches. The chair they set in creaked when the lean, muscular body on her lap moved closer to her and the smell of dark hair filled Wanda’s lungs, enriched her whole body with a pleasant crackle and life, like the sweet oxygen the room was missing. Petra was air and Wanda felt like drowning. She squeezed her body even closer to Petra's, felt her flat stomach rise with every deep breath, her strong fingers clutch Wanda’s arms and her nose graze over her cheek. The touch was ever so soft and felt like butterfly kisses on her rough skin, making her cling to the girl in her hands even harder. Yes, Wanda was drowning.

As she felt their breasts press together, a shaky breath came over Wanda’s lips that ghosted over Petra’s neck - causing goose bumps on her healthy skin. The sight was enough to fill Wanda’s stomach with want. She let her hands run down Petra's spine, her fingertips only brushing the curve of her butt, where she felt strong muscle shift under smooth skin. Her heart beat fast, drummed in her throat and upper thigh when her fingers slid under the waistband of Petra’s costume and tracked the line her prominent hip bones. A grin spread on Wanda’s face as Petra bit her lips to stifle a sigh.

_Time to wreck her restraint._

“Who’s my sweet baby girl?” she cooed before giving her collar bone a gentle kiss. “Who’s my sweet… lovely…” her kisses stayed tender, but her fingers crawled slowly deeper into her shorts with every word “precious… strong… beautiful… brunette…”

Suddenly, Petra’s fingers dug into Wanda's shoulder blades.

_oh fuck_

The moan Wanda had aimed for came out much higher than expected, not one constant hot flow, but broken and cold. “Babe, I'm so-”

Her head fell forward and Petra hid her face in Wanda's neck. Wetness started to trickle onto her skin and salty drops ran down her back. They burned on Wanda’s skin like fire.

“I’m sorry…”

A wave of sobs shook Petra’s body and Wanda couldn’t do anything but hold her through the pain.

“Baby...”

“I could've caught her... I should have-"

“No... no baby don't.”

Through the silent crying the voices awoke and began to whisper, gaining volume with every jerk Petra tried to suppress. _You ignorant fuck, she was better. She was better! Look at her, she’s hurt. It’s your fault. You hurt her. LOOK HOW YOU HURT HER._

Petra's arms wrapped around Wanda tight enough to cause damage; she welcomed the sharp pain of her ribs protesting under the pressure and felt tears run down her own cheeks. “It's not your fault. You tried to-”

The image of the falling body came into her mind again, the body twisted and broken on the ground, her blonde hair sticking to the blood on her face, big eyes staring into nothing. Wanda heard a dull crunch that mixed with the grinding of her teeth. “It's – It’s not your fault, you hear me?”

Wanda’s lungs were filled with burning smoke and the world crumbled to pieces, left only pain and darkness. Petra slung her legs around Wanda’s waist. She immediately grasped her knees, shaky fingers clutching at cold calves. An ache spread hot and sharp in Wanda’s chest. 

“It’s not your fault. Babe, you tried to… It’s not your fault.”

They had to leave Gwen’s dead body in that shabby alley. They couldn’t even say goodbye.

“Baby, it’s not your fault. Please… it’s not…”

“Hold me please…”

Now Wanda trembled with sobs too. “Yes, but don’t… It’s not your fault” Nothing was left but the heavy fragrance of Petra’s hair. “It’s my fault.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [Schierlingsbecher](http://schierlingsbecher.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat or follow me <3
> 
> Also, feedback is always much appreciated ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
